All I want for Christmas
by Cindy aka SG1PhileShipper
Summary: Pure holiday fluff. Response to my own challenge


ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS  
  
By: Cindy  
Email: monica.doggett@skynet.be; sg1phileshipper@skynet.be  
Disclaimer: Chris was in a Christmas spirit this morning and let me borrow them for a day or two. Yeah, right, I'm my dream. They're not mine, but I'm not in the mood to weep over it.  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: None  
Keywords: DRR (yippee!!!)  
Category: Romance/Humour (I hope)  
Summary: Response to my own challenge; DRR - Mistletoe - Decorating a tree - Lots of UST - A kiss, but not only under the mistletoe - Must start with the sentence "How the heck was I supposed to know?" - A nice present under the tree - very fluffy.  
Archive: If you think it's good enough to have, you can have it. Just keep it nice and keep the headers attached.  
Author's Note: This story is out of character, but I don't care. I just wanted to write a fluffy fic. If you're still interested, read along. And let me know how it was.  
  
ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS  
  
  
"How the heck was I supposed to know?" mumbled John Jay Doggett as he laid out flat on his stomach, in the middle of Monica Reyes' living room, a box of tinsel in his hands. "What is your shoe doing here anyway?" he asked, as he stood up and gave Monica an icy look.  
  
"I live here, John and so my shoe belongs here too."  
  
"Yeah, I know that. But who leaves his shoe in the middle of his living room, for anyone to trip over?"  
  
"You should have watched where you were going, John." A huge smile appeared on Monica's face.  
  
Irritation crept all over John's face, but he tried to hide his anger. "I would have, if I didn't have that huge box of tinsel blocking my view. Why do you need that many tinsel anyway?"  
  
Monica shrugged her shoulders and resumed unpacking the Christmas decorations. "Because John, tinsel is very important to me and my tree. I've always had tons of tinsel on my tree and I don't see why I should have it any other way. It's a part of my childhood I don't want to lose."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that. But why did you volunteer me to carry that box?" He raised his eyebrow and looked straight ahead at her.  
  
"Because I knew you would fall over my shoe?" she offered, trying hard to contain a huge smile, but failing miserably .  
  
John put the box down on the table and approached her carefully, a mischevous look on his face. His stopped in front of her, invading her personal space and a twinkle appeared in his eyes. "I've always known you were a bad girl, Monica. I think you should be punished for teasing you partner like that."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? I can take any punishment you want." When John tenderly kissed her on her cheek, her eyes grew as big as saucers. He pulled back a little, gauging her reaction. He was happy with what he saw, turned around, picked up the box and put it down next to the tree. Monica stood frozen in the middle of her living room, unable to move. She stared at John's back and let out a silent sigh she was holding.  
  
"Are you gonna help with the tree Mon, or are you waiting to be frozen in place?" John smiled to himself and watched as his partner turned around slowly, a small smile playing around the corners of her mouth.   
  
Monica walked over to where he was standing and kneeled down next to the box with all sorts of decorations. She pulled out something that looked suspiciously like mistletoe and held it above their heads. "Any ideas where I should hang this, John?" She lightly kissed him on the lips and she was suprised when he moved his hand to hold hers above their heads.  
  
"Here would be just fine, Mon. Or any other place for that matter. As long as we get stuck a lot under the mistletoe tonight, I'm a happy camper."  
  
Monica was blushing and looked down at the floor. "I think I'm gonna hang it at the door." she mumbled and walked passed him, putting a safe distance between them. She hung the mistletoe above the door and turned around to find John still staring at her. "What? Do I have something in my hair?"  
  
"Well, you do have something under your hair."  
  
"Something under my hair?" She shook her head and looked at John, her eyes pleading to tell her what it was.  
  
"It appears there is a beautiful women stuck under your hair."  
  
If one could play that game, so could two. She was not gonna blush over his flirtatious comment. "Thanks John, very nice of you to say. And keep your mouth shut, you're drooling all over the floor dear."  
  
Well, she certainly was in the mood to play John thought. It wasn't like Monica Reyes to be playing along with his flirting, but today seemed to be very different. And he had to admit that he liked Monica being like that. He liked her more and more each day, but he was too scared to do something about it. He could handle the flirting and the playing, but he didn't know if he had the courage to act upon his real feelings. And he had knows for quite some time that he felt more for his beautiful partner than just friendship. He had only admitted to himself recently that he was in fact in love with Monica. And he didn't know how long it had taken him to admit it to himself. And he should say it out loud, cause it wasn't fair to her. She had the right to know how he was feeling, even if she turned him down.  
  
"John? Are you feeling okay? You seem to be out there suddenly."  
  
"I'm fine, Mon, I was just thinking."  
  
"Thinking about what?" Monica looked at him, but he was avoiding her eyes.   
  
"Just stuff."  
  
"Anything I should know about?" She approached him and he finally met her gaze.  
  
"Probably. I don't know if I'm ready to tell you just yet."  
  
"Okay. If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you." She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the tree, John following closely behind. She suddenly stopped and turned around, causing John to bump into her. They ware standing very close, eye to eye, mouths almost touching. For a few incomfortable seconds they were just standing there, neither of them knowing what to do. Monica broke the awkward moment and broke the closeness.  
  
"Are you ready to help me with this tree, John?"  
  
"I'm not really good with trees, Mon. That's why I never put up a tree anyway. I don't really like that stuff."  
  
"Please John."  
  
"I dunno, Mon. I'm not much into Christmas."  
  
"Do it for me, John." He looked into her chocolat brown eyes and was unable to resist her request.  
  
"Okay, but under one condition."  
  
"You name it."  
  
"That we'll be having a snowball fight when we are finished."  
  
"You don't have to help me decorating the tree to have your fight you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But if there's anyone I wanna help decorating a tree, it's you."  
  
"Thanks John, that's very nice of you to say." Monica tried to hide the blush creeping across her cheeks, but John noticed. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so they were eye to eye.  
  
"I mean this, Mon. You mean a lot to me, and I don't think I say that often enough." He offered her a small smile, before breaking the contact and returning to his decorating duty.  
  
The tree was decorated in a companiable silence, John handing Monica the decorations out of the box and her looking for a good place to hang it all. Nearly an hour later, they were almost finished, leaving only the star to put on the tree. Monica held it in her hands and she was looking at the top of the tree. She was clearly to small to reach it and so was John.  
  
"Let me help you out, Mon."  
  
"How? Unless you suddenly grow a foot or two, I don't see how we're gonna get this thing up there."  
  
"Just trust me. Put your hands on my shoulders."  
  
She looked at his suspiciously, but she didn't say anything. John knew the look on her face and smiled. "Just trust me on this."  
  
Monica did as she was told and put her hand on John's shoulders. She felt him lift her off the floor, until she was able to reach the top of the tree. She put the star down and smiled, admiring her handy work. She felt John move under her, trying to keep his balance.  
  
"Are you done yet, Mon? It's not that you are too heavy or anything, but I can't hold you anymore."  
  
"You can put..." She felt John going backwards, let out a shriek and she landed on John on the floor. He was laying flat on his back, she on top of him, their bodies very close. Their gazes locked and John put his hand on her cheek and tenderly caressed her with his thumb. He put both his hands behind her head and pulled her head closer to his, his lips brushing across hers. He pulled back a little gauging her reaction. Her eyes were closed, but as soon as his lips left hers, she opened them again. She had a dreamy look on her face and a huge grin appeared on her lips. John smiled back at her, his eyes asking permission to kiss her again. Monica leaned closer and put her lips on his. He eagerly kissed her back, putting everything he was feeling for her into that kiss. After a few minutes, John pulled out of the kiss and smiled at her.   
  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time."  
  
"What took you so long, John?"  
  
"I dunno, I just didn't know if you felt the same."  
  
"You should know me better that that. I've wanted you to kiss me for as long as you wanted to kiss me."  
  
"Well, there goes my Christmas present."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, my present was to kiss you under the mistletoe. It would have been so romantic to kiss you for the first time on Christmas Eve."  
  
"Well, it won't be our first kiss, but you can still kiss me tonight."  
  
"Oh, I intend to Mon, I intend to." With that his mouth closed over hers again. The snowball fight was forgotten as they spend the better part of the afternoon, just sitting close and holding each other. And at midnight, John kissed Monica under the mistletoe. Just like he had dreamed off.  
  
The End. 


End file.
